


rude love

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [37]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jeno’s idea of romance includes fidget spinners with flashing lights, that’s all you need to know





	rude love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchedvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/gifts).



> this is for u milk, i’m sorry it’s so late hhh

donghyuck is bored.

he’s been rolling around in bed for hours, listening to jaehyun snore from across the room as he flicks through his twitter feed, and he’s bored. they have to be up in a couple hours, to go and pre-record for inkigayo, and yet he can’t sleep. he doesn’t even feel tired, which makes no sense when they had a whole day of schedules the day prior, but here he is.

ten more minutes pass, in which jaehyun snorts in his sleep twice, and donghyuck decides that he can’t take it anymore.

he slips out of bed quietly, tiptoeing across the room even though there’s no chance of him waking up jaehyun. the older boy is a heavy sleeper. like, could sleep through a fire kind of heavy.

the living room is empty when he walks through it, thankfully. donghyuck doesn’t think he’d be able to form a legitimate excuse if anyone caught him right now. but he’s free to go, so he toes on his old nikes and then he’s out of the front door, making sure it locks behind him.

one of the major pros about having the 127 and dream dorms in the same building is that when they both have schedules it’s easy for management to gather them all together. in donghyuck’s opinion though, the best part is that he’s never too far away from jeno, even if they aren’t promoting together. and that’s a really sappy thought but hey, he loves his boyfriend, sue him.

once he’s in the dream dorm, he kicks his shoes off in the doorway and makes a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing two cartons of milk from the fridge and then he’s moving towards the bedrooms.

when they’d moved in, renjun and jeno had been assigned together, but renjun had quickly tired of having to watch donghyuck and jeno cuddle and he’d unofficially moved into the spare bed in jaemin’s room instead. that’s why donghyuck’s not surprised to find only jeno in the room when he walks in, but he is surprised to see that jeno is still awake.

“hyuck, is that you?” jeno asks, voice a little raspy and he sounds so cute that it makes donghyuck’s chest feel warm. he nods in response, but then realises jeno probably can’t see and he answers with a ‘yes’ as he steps closer to the bed.

jeno lifts the covers for him and donghyuck smiles as he slips under and presses himself up against the other boys side. “you can’t sleep either?” donghyuck asks as jeno lays the duvet over both of them. he hands him the second carton of milk that he’d grabbed and even in the darkness he can see the wide smile that spreads on jeno’s face.

“nope, ‘m not tired,” he replies around his milk straw. donghyuck hums.

they sit in silence for a bit then, just drinking their milk and playing footsie under the covers and this is what donghyuck loves. just being close to jeno, even if they aren’t doing anything in particular.

of course jeno has to go and ruin the moment, sucking his milk too hard and making the noise that donghyuck hates. he groans exaggeratedly, rolling away from jeno and all the elder does is laugh.

“we were having a moment,” donghyuck huffs. jeno keeps laughing, even when donghyuck’s now empty milk carton hits him square in the face.

“wait, i know how to set the mood again,” jeno mumbles as his laughter starts to die down and all donghyuck can do is watch as jeno bends over the bed and reaches over to his rucsac. donghyuck’s just about to ask what he’s actually trying to achieve when jeno lets out a quiet ‘aha’ and then he’s pulling back and settling against the headboard once again.

“is that a fucking fidget spinner?”

jeno shoots him a blank expression in response, clearly seeing nothing wrong with the situation and donghyuck lets out a loud, exasperated sigh.

“just wait okay, i know what i’m doing,” jeno says and donghyuck highly doubts that, but he’s weak and so he waits.

he wishes he hadn’t when jeno flicks the spinner and suddenly it’s flashing, led lights bouncing off every surface in the room. jeno looks incredibly happy with himself when he looks back up at donghyuck though, smiling all the way up to his eyes and donghyuck would like to reiterate: he is Weak.

“god, you’re so fucking lame,” he mumbles, adoration obvious in his voice.

jeno just chuckles. “i know right, and yet you still chose me to be your boyfriend.”

“yeah, i did.”

he leans in then, capturing jeno’s lips with his own and he sighs contentedly when jeno twists a little, his free hand sliding up into donghyuck’s hair whilst the other holds the toy. and yeah, maybe kissing to the gentle whir of a fidget spinner isn’t everybody’s idea of romance, but god donghyuck loves it. 


End file.
